


If You Want a Girl Who's Sentimental, I Am Not That Kind of Girl

by ungracefulPotato



Category: Crazy For You - Ludwig/Gershwin, Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: F/M, Naughty Baby, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Seduction, Sexual Content, Songfic, Villains, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungracefulPotato/pseuds/ungracefulPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judge Doom had never expected to find himself in Jessica Rabbit's club, sitting at the front, no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want a Girl Who's Sentimental, I Am Not That Kind of Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this song (starting at 2:30): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HR14mnK4AN8  
> no further background knowledge of the musical Crazy for You is needed.

     Judge Doom had never expected to find himself in Jessica Rabbit's club, sitting at the front, no less. But work was work, taking over the world was paramount. All thoughts left Doom's head as Jessica stepped lithely through the curtains, replaced by a single desire: he wanted, needed to grab the arches of her feet. His blood began to beat, thrum almost, between his legs as his gaze traveled to her jutting hips and bulging breasts. The song was "Naughty Baby" from the musical Crazy for You. "If you want a girl"--she looked straight at Judge Doom, and he swallowed convulsively--"who's sentimental...I am not that kind of girl," Jessica sang, playfully hooking her scarf around the neck of the man next to Doom and pulling, then kicking his cheek firmly.

 

"But if you'd like to run around, I am just the--" stepping one foot onto Doom's chair "--riight--" turning and gyrating her hips inches from his face "ooone!" she sang, while Judge Doom was harder than he'd ever been before, slouching to accommodate his throbbing erection. "Naughty baby who will--" she caught his jutting, craggy chin, "teease...you!" ghosting her lips over his. He jerked his face forward, trying to kiss her but she jumped off his chair, stepping behind him and running her hands over his shoulders "who knows just how to...pleease...you!" kissing the side of his neck, making Doom moan loudly and helplessly, practically squirming with arousal.

 

Walking, no, grinding her way back on stage, she tossed a lustful look over her shoulder, singing "I...can...make a saint a sinner!" Doom barely resisted the urge to thrust his hips, searching for any kind of friction on his aching cock. "If you find the simple kind," she ran her hands over her waist and hips, "a rather slow...dear!" turning and grinding her hips in a circle, sloowly, then tangling a hand in her hair, which revealed the cleft of her snowy armpit. At this point Judge Doom's mouth was hanging open as he panted harshly, on the edge of cumming in his pants. "Then you ought to," she was coming towards his seat again, "try a naughty one you know...dear!" She wrapped her legs around him, coaxing him to his hands and knees as she rode his back, her ass thrust out and her spine curved. Judge Doom could feel her round ass and thighs on his back and that dip, could that be her pussy?

 

"You'll never meet another," and Jessica ground down and worked her pelvic floor, and he felt her pussy squeeze around nothing, making a small, wet sound only he could hear, and his cock jerked, pulsing, oozing precum. Then her concentration lapsed for a second and he fought his way up, maneuvering so he was grinding his throbbing, burning cock against her fleshy, round ass and he almost spilled the moment he made contact, but restrained himself, ripping his pants off and tossing her skirt out of the way. The audience gasped to see she was naked under her dress. Judge Doom thrust in once, twice and pulsing, squirted cum deep into her dripping pussy. Then, still hard, he pulled out till just the tip of his cock was still in Jessica, then slammed back in, twisting his hips to rummage her deepest corners. As he brushed her flower heart she moaned and clenched around his cock, groaning out her orgasm.

 


End file.
